Conquest of Haleglar
Information Start Date: Sixthus 6, 1903 (Costaratan armies land at Naviglin and Njirrin.) End Date: Secondal 1906 (Haleglar surrenders unconditionally.) Combatants Invasion: Costaratan Empire, City-state of Njirrin. Defense: Kingdom of Haleglar. Leaders Invasion: Defense: King Tarogon II. History Prelude Njirrinian Aggression Despite making peace in 1868 through the Treaty of Aberdeen, tensions in Haleglar ran high. A particular area of issue was the city of Njirrin, which clamored for autonomy after Haleglar restricted trade with any other nations. There were organized riots in the streets, and the city council repeatedly appealed for aid from Thargeld and Levicata. In 1883, in an act of desperation, Njirrin's leaders threatened that if their demands weren't met, they would seek aid from the Costaratan Empire. Unwilling to risk eastern involvement, King Tarogon agreed to let Njirrin become an independent city-state, though he never formally recognized it as a sovereign nation. Njirrin was now free to trade with other nations, in addition to its commerce with Halglaran cities. Njirrin didn't stop there, however. In 1886 five ships entered the port of Norian and occupied the city. By the following year all of Nimoraa was under Njirrinian control, while Tarogon sat by helplessly, cowed by continued threats of eastern involvement, as well as a promise from Thargeld that it would not allow Njirrin to be retaken. With Nimoraa under its control, Njirrin began trade and serious diplomatic relations with the Costaratan Empire, and the first trade route across the Calaran Ocean was created, connecting Njirrin to Kasilio. Meanwhile, the rest of Svinraa was feeling the effects of Njirrinian success, and was beginning to slide into bankruptcy and irrelevance as Njirrin gained a monopoly in Halglaran waters. The Svinraan government began considering changing its allegiance and began negotiations with Thargeld. This time Tarogon was active and Halglaran soldiers occupied Svinraa, ensuring that it stayed within the fold. This action prevented a secession, but was met with bitter resentment and repeated uprisings in the area. War in Svinraa For a while Njirrin remained peaceful, all the while building relations with the east and growing its wealth. With that wealth came soldiers, hired from Boeraa, Nimoraa, Levicata, Calzon, and the Diamond Isles, and supplemented by Costaratan mercenaries. By 1902, Svinraa was in shambles; its cities and people and been subdued, but had lost all remaining prosperity to Halglaran control. King Tarogon II was confident his garrison there was strong enough to deter any uprising or move from Njirrin, but Njirrin counted on the beleaguered Svinraan people to aid it if war came. In Tentheto 1902, Njirrin invaded Svinraa, sending 10,000 soldiers to take Gurtiurn. The city was breached the day Njirrinian soldiers reached it, but the Halglaran garrison held the harbor and prevented the quick overtaking Njirrin had counted on (and had succeeded with in Nimoraa). Tarogon was outraged and decreed that Njirrin must be brought to heel. That month 70,000 men marched on Njirrin from Aberdeen. By Elvenia 5, the city was under siege. Many hired mercenaries still in Njirrin deserted, and Njirrin had few men of its own willing to take up arms in the city's defense (the general population was frustrated at the city council for gambling their prosperity in unnecessary conquest). However, the city center held, and the Njirrinian navy had firm control over its waters. Supplies flooded in from Nimoraa and Levicata, and the city held on. Eventually limited funding, discontentment, and the coming winter forced Tarogon to withdraw his army to friendly territory. Njirrin had been saved, but no armistice was declared, and its leaders knew it would not be long before Haleglar regrouped and attacked them again.